


Gifts, Curses, and Ghosts

by orphan_account



Series: GCGstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Neglect, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alcoholic mom, as in, bros not abusive just seclusive, he comletely neglects the children, magic., rose and dave see dead people, so does mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose and Dave, your friendly ghost seeing twins! Got a ghost infection? Have some unfinished business to take care of? They've got it covered!Only, neither one cares about your 'ghost infection' or your 'unfinished business'. They just want a normal life. A normal, non-ghosty life. But that's never going to happen, now is it?





	Gifts, Curses, and Ghosts

“Dave?” your sister says, you two are in the middle of a game of hide and seek! It’s your turn to celebrate your shared birthday today, so you got to decide the game! Yesterday, her turn, she picked some dumb reading game. She really wants you to learn how to read so you can read with her at night, but you just don’t want to! Reading is boring, and your Bro agrees!

“Dave, come on! You keep moving! That’s cheating, and Mom said we could only cheat on video games. This is not a video game!” you giggled and put your hand over your mouth so she couldn’t hear it. Right now you were hiding in a cabinet in the kitchen, under the sink. 

“I heard you! I heard you! You are… under the sink! Ah-ha!” 

“Rose! You made me hurt my head! Ow, ow, ow!” when rose pulled open the door you had happened to be leaning on it, so you fell and hit your head. It didn’t really hurt that bad, but you knew if you yelled loud enough Mom would come in and get mad at Rose for “hurting you”. So yeah, you were playing it up a little. At least that’s what your Bro would say. You don’t actually know what that means on account of only just turning five. Rose probably would though.

“Oh my gosh, please don’t cry! At least not too loud! Please! I’m sorry! Look you can even hit my head, and we can call it even!” 

“No! Mommy! Mommy Rose hurt me!”

“Oh, puh-lease. You only call me mommy when you want something. Not fallin’ for that, I ain’t dumb.” Mom was leaning against to entrance to the kitchen, and you both forgot all about your accident because Mom was carrying present bags! She made Rose wait yesterday, so you could both do it at the same time, so you were finally getting them!

“Mom!” you both shouted running toward her. You each latched onto a leg, holding tight.

“Hey, kiddos, where’s the love for your favorite bro?” Bro popped out from around the corner.

“Bro!” that one was just you, Rose doesn’t really like your brother, but you like him enough for the both of you. 

Bro picks you up and asks you something, but you didn’t hear it. You were busy paying attention to the old guy behind your Bro.

“Bro, who’s that?” you ask, pointing over your brother's shoulder. Rose had looked over and was peeking around Bro, trying to see who was there.

“What? There’s no one there, Dave. What do ya’ mean?” Bro turned his body toward the man behind him, with you in his arms.

“Him! That guy right there!” says Rose, pointing as well.

The guy is short, but well built, with a fairly nice mustache if you do say so yourself. He waves at you, and you notice how old he looks. He’s got glasses and very strange clothes as if he was preparing to go on some kind of adventure in the wild. Now that you think about it, he looks kind of sad. You have no idea why it’s your birthday after all!

“Kids, I don’t see anybody!” says Mom, a bit not-believing-you. You know there's a word for that, you just don’t know what it is. It started with a T maybe? No, a D! Maybe- wait! Not important!

“He’s _right_ there! Why can’t you see him!” you cross your arms in a fit like manner, hoping this will make the man appear to Bro and Mom in the room. From the look on their faces, it does not. Rose is equally frusturadted. Frusterated. Fr- fuck it. (Note to self: _do not tell mom you know that word_ )

While you were trying to figure out that _stupid word_ Rose had explained what the guy in the doorway looked like. Both of the grown-ups looked at each other, had some kind of weird telepathic conversation or something, and then got really sad. The guy in the door looked even more sad too.

“Um… who are you and why is everyone sad? Did you make everyone sad? Why did you make everyone sad?” Rose, says, trying to figure out how your shared birthday got so bad.

And then, all of a sudden, you know. You know he used to be friends with Mom (Roxy) and Bro (Dirk), you know he’s been watching over them for years now, and you know all he wants is for them to be safe. You hear him, even though he didn’t say anything. 

“Oh, okay. Um, Mom, Jake says he’s sorry for dying, and he’s even more sorry about Jane. Who’s Jane? Oh! Bro Jake really, _really_ , wants you to know he loved you a lot. Like, a _lot_. He wants to tell you himself, but he can’t, because he’s dead. He says that Jane wants to be here, but she knows it was better to ac-, as-, go away. Uh, Jane says she liked you both a whole lot, but she has some sleuthing to do in the afterlife.” you're pretty sure you did that very well, even if you couldn’t say that one word. Oh, wait. One more thing.

“He also says that he’s ‘Darn - tootin - flabbergasted’ that me an’ Rose can see him, cause he’s a ghost, and people can’t see ghosts” 

The rest of the night has you and Rose in your room, pretending not to hear Bro and Mom (Dirk and Roxy, according to Jake) cring and arguing and screaming.

[---]

“Dave.” says your sister. You both turn eight today, but you haven’t had a good birthday in three years. Every time you both get a year older, everyone is reminded of when you turned five. Of Jake. Jake is still around, watching. There have been other ghosts, but as far as Bro and Mom know, Jake is the only non-corporeal being you've ever seen. (You're very proud to say your vocabulary has expanded greatly since you were five.) Mostly because Mom started drinking again because of it, and Bro started distancing himself from everyone. The only time the two adults interact is fighting over one thing or another. It’s safe to say that you and Rose have grown up quite a bit in the past few years.

“Yes, Rose.” 

“I’m worried. About Mom. She’s not getting better.” she tells you from her bed. You are both currently on your respective beds, ‘doing your homework’. (You're drawing, Rose is reading.)

“I know.” you put your notebook down and gesture at Rose to come sit with you. She crawls over to you, and you can see the tears in her eyes. You hold her, on the verge of tears yourself.

“I know”

[---]

“Dave!” says your sister. You both turn eleven today, and nothing has gotten better other than your ability to take care of yourselves. Jake’s still around, Mom’s still an alcoholic, Bro’s still a shut-in. Nothing new. You've been considering calling Mom and bro by their real names, and Jake Grandpa. Jakes has been the only thing close to a reliable adult lately, and he's dead. 

“Did you find it?” you and Rose were trying to research what the hell you two were, cause it was begning to tick the both of you off not knowing. Ghosts had been coming from all over the city, trying to get the two of you to deliver messages to their dead relatives. You've figured out through deductive reasoning that you can Hear ghosts and Rose can See ghosts. Hear with a capital ‘H’ because you don't actually hear them, you can just sense their intentions. See with a capital ‘S’ because Rose can tell when a ghost is coming, and how powerful they’ll be. You can both see them, and you can both hear them, though. Lowercase being the literal sense. You've also learned you can only see and hear them when you aren’t within five feet of each other. And physical contact makes it stronger.

“Yes! Apparently were both one of twelve classes of ‘Teir’, you're a Knight, I’m a Seer. It’s got basically all the information we’ve previously come to. Even if the whole ‘Teir’ thing sounds like an emo goth kid made it up.”

“Hm. I- oh, shit, Ms. Patterson, six o’ clock.” you both turn back to your computers, and switch to the window with your math tests on them. You didn’t have computers at home, so you have to do it at school. It can get… difficult, at times, with teachers lurking around every corner. But you both make do.

And you can both make do a little better now, finally having some semblance of knowledge to what you are.

[---]

“Dave!” screams your sister. You both had bolted up in bed, screaming the others name. It was the middle of the night, about 3:00 am, on your fourteenth birthday. You both had been overcome with the sensation of complete and utter _terror_. You both immediately knew it was a ghost. A very powerful, very manevolent ghost. You were going to have to find other Tiers for this one, there was no way you would be able to do this on your own, you would need a lot of help. Something was coming. Something _big_. 

[---]

_**You are very, very, angry.** _

**Author's Note:**

> None of this has been previewed by a beta, because I do not have a beta. So if anyone would like to proof-read my chapters for me, you can PM me at @homohut on tumblr.com. please, I seriously need one


End file.
